A Feeling so strong!: Ch. 7
by DualBlade
Summary: What was Team Rocket doing on that island??


**Ch. 7:Discoveries**

Pikachu:(comes in from hearing the noise outside)Pika pika pi?((What's going on in here?))

Pikachu immediately got in a battle pose.

Pikachu:Pikachu pika chu!!((Team Rocket!!))

Squirtle:Squirtle squir!((It's them again!))

Charizard:(busting the door down)Char, char.((What do YOU want?))

The pokemon then stopped when they saw the four just looking at each other, not ready to battle at all.All the pokemon had a curious look on their faces.

Pikachu:Pika pika?((What's wrong Misty?))

Misty:You. . . were. . . there.

Tracey:It was you wasn't it!You attacked all of us didn't you?

Jessie:No. . . you've got it all wrong.

Misty started to feel uncontrollable anger and hate inside of her.

Misty:(angrily)That was YOUR Arbok then Jessie.How dare you try to kill Ash!Are you trying to ask for forgiveness?Well, I'll never forgive you for what you've done!

Pikachu: (angrily)Pika pika!((You hurt my best friend!))

Charizard: (angrily)Char!((You scum!))

Everybody surrounded Team Rocket and gave them an evil glare.Team Rocket felt like they were shrinking to the ground.Misty then went up and grabbed Jessie by the neck and held her up against the wall.Everyone was surprised at her strength and just stared at her.

Jessie:(cough)Please. . . stop. . . (cough) . . . we. . . never attacked you. . .

James:Honest!We never did!

Meowth:We never hurt Ash!Please let her go!

Tracey:You're telling the truth aren't you?

Pikachu:Pika pika pikachu. . .((I think they are too. . .))

But the words seemed to go in Misty's ear and out the other, as she continued to choke the life out of Jessie.

Tracey:(grabs her shoulder)Misty. . . please stop!They didn't attack Ash!

Misty:OUTTA MY WAY!!!

Tracey was shoved all the way into the corner, and was quite surprised at her strength.Pikachu looked into Misty's eyes.They were filled with such hatred and bitterness that it scared Pikachu.

Misty:YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!

She then pulled out a mallet while choking her with one arm.It wasn't an anime mallet, it was a real mallet that could crack someones skull.She raised it and was about to deliver a fatal blow. . .

Tracey:Misty, STOOOPPP!!

Pikachu:PIIKKAAAA!!

All the Pokemon:((Don't do it!))

James/Meowth:NNOOOOOO!!!!!

Ash's Voice:Misty. . .

Misty:Huh?Ash. . .

She abruptly loosened her grip on the mallet and fell to the ground, which to everyone's surprise, vaporized.Ash was still lying unconscious back in the ER, but everyone could hear the same voice.

Misty:Ash?. . .

Pikachu:Pika pi?((Ash?))

Ash's Voice:Pikachu. . . (talks to Misty)Jessie didn't hurt me, neither did James nor Meowth.

Misty let go of Jessie who slumped to the floor top shocked for words.

Ash's Voice:The hatred that is growing inside of you is threatening to take you over.You must get rid of it!

Everyone looked at Misty and watched the hatred and anger slowly starting to leave her eyes.

Misty:(tears in her eyes). . . Jessie?. . .

Misty abruptly let go and broke down crying.

Misty:Oh Jessie. . . I'm so sorry. . . can you ever forgive me?

Jessie was about to smack Misty with her mallet (the anime one) but was held back by James and Meowth, who shook their heads.

Jessie:I--I forgive you. . .

Misty:Ash. . . wherever you are. . . thank you.

Togepi:Toge toge!((Mommy!))

Togepi, who just came in the waiting room, ran up and hugged his Mom.

Misty:Togepi. . . I'm hope you didn't see what I did.

Togepi:Toge?((See what?))

Misty:Nothing my sweet.

Tracey and Pikachu went up to Misty who looked to see if she was OK.

Tracey:Misty, what happened?

Pikachu:Chu pikachu?((Why did you do that?))

Misty:Tracey, Pikachu, everyone. . . I really don't know why I did that.I can't describe it, but when I was thinking about how Team Rocket might've attacked us, this sudden feeling of resentment and hatred grew inside of me.It took control of my mind and I wanted to kill the person that hurt Ash.I had to urge to hurt Jessie really bad and I almost did so, if it wasn't. . . for Ash.Listen Jessie, I would've never done what I did, I hope you realize that.

Jessie:Don't worry Misty, it wasn't your fault.

Misty:But it was my fault!

Meowth:Actually, we have a theory that would explain why you did what you did. . .

Tracey/Misty/Pikachu/All the Pokemon:You do?!

Jessie:Yes.We'll start from the very beginning.You see, our boss raises very special pokemon to do certain tasks.He was tired of you three ruining his plans all the time.So he sent Cassidy and Butch, whom he helped break out of jail, and gave them his very special Arbok with this unique poison.We were jealous so we decided to follow them and see what they would do.

James:So they went on this island that had a very large population of Ekans and Arboks.They used the Arbok to gain an influence over all of them and he became their leader.They decided to use them against you guys sometime.But as luck would have it you were on the same island stranded.

Meowth:We tried to warn ya, but it was too late, Cassidy and Butch already ordered their Arbok to take all of the snakes and attack you guys.We wanted to help you out, but we couldn't.If those two saw us, they would've told the boss and we would've been kicked off the team for good.

Misty:So it was those two that attacked us.I couldn't believe they could be so heartless.And that's why the antidotes didn't work.So. . . there's no way to heal him, (pleading) there's no antidote?

Jessie:I think Cassidy and Butch have the antidote to that poison.

Misty:Then its settled, we have to find Cassidy and Butch so we could heal Ash.We have to, (cries) I--I can't seem him die.

TR (Team Rocket) looked at each other and remembered what she said to Ash last night, but they decided to keep it a secret.

Jessie:Well, you don't have to look far, they're somewhere near the hospital.

Tracey:What?How do you know?

Jessie:Well, ya see, when Misty said that she suddenly had an uncontrollable wave of anger, I believe her negative thoughts were being amplified through Cassidy and Butch's Drowzee.They did that so you would take all of us out.

Misty:All of you. . . but I thought. . .

James:Think about it, if you had killed Jessie, you're anger would be at its peak and you would probably go on a rampage and hurt, or possibly kill, everyone in this room, including the pokemon.

Misty:Oh my god. . . my anger was that strong?

Meowth:I'm afraid it was.But luckily your boyfriend over there stopped ya just in time.

Misty:Yeah, I'm glad he did.(catches herself)BOYFRIEND????YOU MUST BE CRAZY!(pound Meowth with her mallet)

Pikachu:(whispering)Pika pika pika?((Still in the denial stage, eh everybody?))

All the pokemon nodded yes.

Jessie:The mallet that you were about to hit me with must've been created with Drowzee's psychic power, but as soon as Ash helped you realize what you were doing, the mallet disappeared as your anger did.

James:I still can't figure out how Ash talked to us though. . .

Tracey:I can explain that one.

Misty/TR/Pikachu:You can?

Tracey:You see Misty, I'm a pokemon watcher.I've studied Drowzee's and their hypnotic powers for a while.It seems like the psychic wave affects other people's subconscious minds as it spreads the person's thoughts.So, my theory is when Drowzee zapped you, Ash's mind was affected by it also.It allowed its subconscious mind to contact us, and since all of us were near you at that moment, we heard it as well.When Misty pushed away in her mind Drowzee's influence, it also broke Ash's link to us.That's why we couldn't hear him after you got better.For Ash, though, this took place in a subconscious level from his mind's perspective.So therefore, this will all seem like a dream to him.

Jessie:Yeah, I think you're right.

James:You sure are a pretty good Pokemon watcher.

Misty:It all makes sense now!Don't you think guys?(looks over at the pokemon) . . . guys?

All the pokemon had fallen asleep because they were bored off Tracey's speech.

Misty: (grabbing a megaphone)TIME TO GET UUUPPPPP!!!!

All the pokemon frantically covered their ears and got up to that defeaning sound.

Tracey:(covering ears)You couldn't get any quiter Misty?

Suddenly there was an alarm.

PA Voice:Attention room 202, code blue!Repeat, code blue!

In a flash, Dr. Dual, Dr. Blade, and the other emergency personnel rushed into the ER where Ash was seen, looking like he was having convulsions or something.

Misty:OH NO ASH!!!

She was about to enter the room but was stopped by Dr. Blade.

Dr. Blade:Please, this is very serious!Just stay here and hope for the best!

Tracey:What's happening?

Dr. Blade:It seems like the poison finally got to the area where Ash's heart is.We thought we slowed down the spreading but it just sped up again. (looks at Ash)Excuse me, but I need to do my work! (walks in the ER)

Misty:But. . . but. . . isn't there anything we could do?

There was no response as the doctors and nurses frantically tried to stabilize Ash's heartbeat.

For the next 30 minutes everyone was walking nervously around the room, except Misty, who just stood frozen looking in the window.(*A/N:You know, kind of like in the episode "Charmander: The stray pokemon" were they just got Charmander in the ER and were waiting to see if it was okay.Ash, Misty, and Pikachu were walking around nervously and doing other things while Brock just stared at the door.Misty is kinda like Brock here except staring at the window instead.)

After 30 minutes Dr. Dual entered the emergency room with his head down low.

Misty:Doctor, Doctor, WHAT HAPPENED?(strangles him)TELL MEEE!

Dr. Dual:(shruggs)Geez, overeacting now aren't we?

Misty:OVEREACTING??(slaps him with her paper fan)

Tracey:(whispering to Pikachu)I'm glad to have the old Misty back!

Pikachu nodded its head.

Dr. Dual: (rubs head)Well, if you want to know, we've managed to slow the poison down again, but I'm afraid if we don't get some kind of antidote within a couple of hours, his heart will stop beating, which will . . . well . . . kill him.

Misty:No. . . that can't be. . .

Dr. Dual:All of our antidotes don't work!(pounds fist at the wall, out of frustration), if only we had one that does. . .

Tracey:We know where we could get one.

Dr. Dual:What?You do?Well, you better hurry and go get it then.He only has a couple of hours left.

Tracey:Right!C'mon Misty, we have to find Cassidy and Butch or all will be lost!

Misty:(still thinking about Ash)You're right, his survival depends on it.Let's go. . . all Pokemon return!

All of Ash's and Misty's pokemon except Pikachu and Togepi were zapped back into their Pokeballs.Togepi went into Misty's backpack while Pikachu went on her head.

Misty:All right let's go!

Jessie:Wait, we're coming with you!

Tracey:Huh?

TR stood behind them, looking very determined.

Misty:But, won't you guys get kicked out of Team Rocket?

James:That's a risk we're willing to take.We didn't help you back on the island and we also want revenge on Cassidy and Butch for stealing our jobs.

Jessie:Besides, the more people searching, the better your chances.

Misty:I guess you're right.

Dr. Dual: Ash is so lucky to have such good friends like you guys.Misty, Tracey, Pikachu, Team Rocket. . . good luck.

The four nodded back as they left the ER waiting room frantically running towards the exit.

Tracey:You know, you guys aren't so bad when you aren't acting evil.

Jessie:This is just a temporary truce.As soon as we save Ash, you better watch out for us again!

Meowth:That's right!

Misty:I was afraid of that. . .

Pikachu:(lowers ears)Pika-chu. . .

Misty sighed but then got serious.

Misty *thinking*:Just hang in there Ash.We'll find that antidote for you.You saved my life once, twice, even three times.Here's my chance to save yours.You've got to stay alive Ash.I never got a chance to tell you that. . . I love you.

Narrator:Well it seems like time is running out for our young hero from Pallet Town.Will Misty, Tracey, Pikachu, and Team Rocket find Cassidy and Butch in time to save him?Will they find an antidote and get it back to the hospital within a couple of hours?Will Misty ever get a chance to tell Ash how she feels?Find out in the next chapter!!

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
